Secrets of a Nobody
by MorrisonGirl25
Summary: Jade is new to Forks, but has a very unbelieveable secret no one can know. When she meets the Cullens and the pack, will she risk it and tell them her secret with the help of some friends or will she keep it hidden from them and be known as a freak?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or X-Men. All Rights are reserved to the creators.

* * *

Hello, my name is Jade and this is my story about when I lived in Forks.

We moved again for the third time in two years. I had enough of it but I don't think this will end until my parents think we are safe. My family moved to Forks, Washington, and that was two weeks ago.

"Hopefully, we'll stay for good this time," I said.

"Yeah. I hope so too," Taylor said. Taylor is my younger sister.

I never fit in with anyone my age or other people. I go to Forks High School and I'm a junior. I'm pale skinned, have amber colored eyes, and I only sleep for a few hours. Then I'm wandering around in the forest.

I stumble into my seat into my seat in Biology. Suddenly a powerful scent washes over me. I look faint from what Angela says. I go to Mr. Banner and ask him if I could go to the nurse's office. _I have to get away. _I thought._ Edward Cullen looks horrible._ Then I smell her shampoo. _Oh. _I thought. _I hope he can handle it._ For some reason something about the Cullens intrigues me. It's like I know their secret. Why they don't sit with anyone? Am I the same? After I got out of there, I went to the nurse and asked if I could sit in my car for the rest of the hour.

"Yes but check with Mrs. Cope," she said.

"I will."

Mrs. Cope is a nice forty year old secretary. I was allowed, but had to stay on school grounds. As I walked to my car, the buzzing of voices filled my head again. _This is starting to get annoying._ I thought. I found a voice and listened to it. It was Edward's. I learned what he was thinking about. _What did he mean when he wanted to lure Bella away from class and into the woods? Weird. _I thought.

When I got to my car, I unlocked it and got in. I searched and searched until I found it. Debussy. It always calmed my nerves. I listened to it over and over, but I paid attention to one song, Claire de Lune. As I let my mind wander, I thought I had seen what Edward meant about what he thought earlier.

I had to make this stop. It was driving me insane. I put my hand on the door just as the bell rang. He comes flying past me to Spanish. I had Spanish with Emmett and Edward so I got out and hurried to class. I sit behind Emmett and Edward. For a second, I hear what Emmett was thinking and what Edward was saying.

I forced myself to focus. Spanish came easily to me as did other languages. I heard this all before. I took Spanish and some other language classes in junior high in one semester in my other schools. When I was called on, I gave my answer knowing it was correct.

"Si," was all Mrs. Goff said. I could tell she was suspicious about how I learned this so well.

_It could be that I lived in Texas near the Rio Grande for a month until the accident._ I thought. It was mandatory to take Spanish in junior high. I had it memorized. I could speak to her in Spanish when I wanted to ask her something after class. This time when I stayed, she asked me to help her. She wanted to know if I would like to teach class tomorrow for a grade of course. It was something she did each year with a student.

"I would love to," I said.

When I got home, I started to fix dinner. We almost always ate take-out. My mom can cook but you didn't know what you were eating so I started to cook dinner. I took the key and went to Thrift-a-way.


	2. Chapter 2

I bought everything that would last us a week or two of food. When I came out of the store, Carlisle's Mercedes went by heading north.

_Wait. Carlisle is still at the hospital. _I thought. _My mom works with him. Then who was it?_

The next day at lunch I sat next to the Cullen table. Everyone was there except Edward. He wasn't there for the whole week. I could see that Bella was curious to know where he was. She almost forgot about him until he came back.

"Is he angry?" Bella asked Jessica.

"No. Is he supposed to be?" Jessica answered.

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anyone. Well they just don't notice anyone enough to care."

"Oh."

I heard them when I went past their table to sit down. I don't know what was going through Edward's head. Something must have been amusing to him. I haven't had the buzzing of voices in my head for a while. I ate slowly trying to figure out what was going on but I didn't have much so I finished fast and went to Biology.

"Oh. Could you help set up for today's lab?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yeah." I said nicely.

"Thanks. I have to run and get something. I'll be right back."

"Okay." That was weird.

As I setup for the lab, I heard footsteps coming. I was almost done. Then Mr. Banner came in and said he'd finish. Soon the room was filled with students. Talk was buzzing around the room about the dance.

"Jessica asked me to the dance." Mike said to Bella.

"That's great." Bella said.

"I told her I'd think about it."

"Why would you do that?" She didn't sound happy.

"I was wondering if you might um ... ask me to the dance."

"Oh. Well I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" I saw Mike glare at Edward for a second.

"No. I'm not going to be in town. I was going to Seattle that Saturday." She was probably like me, a klutz. On the first day when she came here, it looked like she was a bigger one than me.

I heard enough. I wasn't going to the dance because I was going to La Push. I love First Beach. I go cliff diving with some friends from the reservation. I can't wait to go. If the day's nice we'll go cliff diving. We jump off the lower parts of the cliff. Only Sam and his 'gang' jump off the top of the cliff.

_Yes. I heard it was going to be sunny. _I thought. _Awesome._

There was talk of a big group going to La Push and Bella's going. I have to tell the guys in La Push. They'll be excited especially Quil. He can be pretty wild sometimes. I met them when I was going to find some great cliffs.

_**Flashback**_

I jumped off at the top and him and his friends saw. They jumped in after me, but they were on the lower part of the cliff. They thought I was going to drown. They were surprised when I was at the beach while they were looking for me. I shouted at them and they just stared with awed faces. Then Embry went under but the other two didn't notice. I took off running and jumped into the water. When I got there, I found him fifteen feet below the water. I dived down and got him when I had seen a flash of a picture or something. When I came up, Quil and Jake just stared and there was someone else there with them. His name was Sam. Quil and Jake ran to get help. I dragged Embry to the beach. He finally came to.

"Thank you." All of them said.

"Your welcome and remember don't do that again because the current could have got you." I said the last part to Embry.

"I will." He mumbled.

"Oh. I'm Jade." I told them.

"Did you jump off the top of cliff?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. We jump off the lower parts." Quil said.

"Well. I went sky diving in Texas."

"How'd you do survive then?" Quil, Jake, and Embry said together.

"I had a parachute."

"Oh. I'm Quil. This is Jake, Embry, and Sam." he said pointing to them.

"Hi."

"You new?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for your help." Sam said.

"No problem."

"You shouldn't jump off the top of the cliff." Sam warned me.

"Thanks. I won't I only jump from that high up once," I informed him.

"Alright then. We don't want anyone to get hurt." he said.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." I informed him.

"So do you go to school here or in Forks?" Embry asked.

"Forks but I would kill to live here. I could go to the beach everyday." I told them.

"You would kill to live here?" Jake said surprised.

"It's an expression. I wouldn't actually kill anyone." I almost screeched.

"Hey. Come over to my house. You could dry off in my garage. We were going to work on the Rabbit." Jake said hopefully.

"You're building a Volkswagen Rabbit? What parts do you need for it?" I eagerly asked.

They stared wide-eyed at me. I get overly excited about cars. I want to work at the shop in Forks but I can't because they say I am inexperienced. I know it's because I'm girl. I know a lot about cars. I can tell you the make and model of a car by looking at it.

"What? Oh. Sorry. I love cars. Well. Working with them." I told them.

"Then why don't you work in the shop in Forks?" Jake said.

"Tried and failed. They don't want to be outsmarted by a girl." I said. "So I work on my truck. I put a turbo V-8 engine in it. I also have an uncle, who is a drag racer, so he gives me tips to make it go faster than other trucks or cars."

"Cool. I could use some help." Jake said.

"Alright. Let me get my truck. You can show me where you live."

"Okay." They said enthusiastically.

When we got to my truck, they just stared at it. Probably because it's a Ford F150 with four wheel drive and a 10 inch lift. When we got to Jake's house, we went out back to the garage. When I saw the Rabbit, I knew I could help restore it. I looked under the hood. Master cylinder and maybe a new radio.

"Master Cylinder?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jake said glumly. After that I went to Jake's on the weekend.

_**End flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home, I called Jake and told him of the group going to La Push. I told him of Bella Swan and that she was going. He told me that he knows Bella. Well, his sisters did. He was excited to see the person who owns his dad's truck. After he said he would bring some reservation kids, he went blank. I heard Embry yell at Jake and I cracked up laughing.

"What are you doing in here inhaling helium or what?" Taylor said.

"Just talking to some friends from La Push." I replied.

When she left, I heard an "Ow!" And someone threaten Jake not to tell me something. Jake started to say something, then there was a crash and Quil said," We'll see you later or something." I couldn't hear him over the fighting in the background. I wonder if it was Embry that threatened Jake. What does he want to hide from me?

When I got to school, I saw Bella get crushed by a van. Then it really happened.

"Get Tyler out of the van."

"Call 911!"

"Move the van!"

When they moved the van, Edward was there next to Bella. It took 2 teachers and 6 EMTs to move the van. I was surprised to see Edward there. I thought he was by Alice maybe I was wrong. When I got to the hospital almost the whole school was there. Charlie was there no doubt about that. He was on the phone for awhile. Tyler looked awful after the crash. We were all waiting to see if they were okay. Mike looked anxious to see Bella or Tyler. Jessica was looking at Mike daydreaming. It was amusing to see. She was staring at him while he was pacing. I was standing next to the hallway where Carlisle's office was. I heard an argument down somewhere near Carlisle's office.

_The buzzing is back. _I thought. _Oh. It's coming from Carlisle's office. Rosalie is here? She must be worried about Edward. _She was thinking about how they have to move again. Then she was cussing Edward out in her head. It was odd because I could see him in Rosalie's mind. I started to laugh out loud. Several people looked at me like I was crazy.

"I hope she's fine, Charlie." I told him before I left.

When I got back to school, we hardly did anything. There was hardly anyone in most of the classes. Mr. Banner asked me about Bella and Tyler. I told him that I didn't know. In Spanish, there were only three or four people there besides the teacher. Now we have to write about our families in Spanish for homework. This was going to be hard for the part on my sister. I didn't know where to begin for my paper so I called Jake.

"Hey. How are you? I heard you and Embry fighting. What happened?" I asked him eagerly.

"Ah… I can't say." Jake answered.

"Can't or won't." I asked him sternly.

"A little of both."

"Then tell me what you can."

"He'll kill me if I tell you."

"I'm guessing the person Embry likes doesn't live on the reservation. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I said too much. Embry just got here. Bye."

"Okay. See you soon." I hung up.

I rolled over on my side, thinking about Embry and his crush. If it was me, would I be happy or shocked. If it was someone else, would I get jealous or would I be happy for him and be sad inside. I could live with either one really because I can handle both of them. I just want Embry to be happy. I turned on my mp3 player and scrolled through it to find the perfect song for how I was feeling. I stopped on _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton. I started to sing with it.

After that I knew I had to see Embry. No, I couldn't do that. I'll go and see Quil. I trust him enough to tell him it. I run down the stairs and outside to my truck. I drive until I get to Jake's house. I go up to the door and knock on it. Jake answers.

"Hey. Do you know where Quil lives?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay. You just go to the store and its right behind there."

"Thanks, Jake."

I drive to Quil's house and knock. His mom, Jane, opens the door.

"Is Quil here? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he is. Please come in. What's your name?"

"Jade. Yours?"

"Jane. Are you a friend of Quil's?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get him."

A minute later I was talking to Quil in his room. I told him everything, including the part when Jake and I were talking. I made him promise me he wouldn't tell Embry. I heard someone outside the door. Then I heard crying until it got smaller. Someone was in pain and it was because of me. I run out of the room and go ask Jane who it was. She told me it was Embry and that he just got here. So he heard the part of Quil promising not to tell Embry. I ask for his number and she gives it to me willingly. I call him but he doesn't pick up. I left a message for him to call me. I said good-bye and went home. The next few days I didn't hear from Embry, so I went to Jake's.

When I got there, I asked him if he heard anything from Embry. He told me that he was sick for a couple of days and that when he got back he was hanging out with Sam and his gang. I asked if I could find him at the cliffs. He told me that I might if I was lucky. I stiffened. Something was wrong and it was here. I turn around and there was a pale red-head standing there looking at me with hunger in her eyes.

"Run. Find Sam." I told Jake. He went and she paid no attention to him. She just kept looking at me.

I felt heat radiating from my heart and I doubled over in pain. She smirked. She thought I was an easy target. Then it was done. I stood up and ran at her. She tried to move but she couldn't. She just stood there in shock. I ripped her head off and then continued to her body. I felt eyes on my back so I turned but not before setting the pieces of her vampire self on fire. There stood Jake with Sam and his gang and they all had opened mouths.

"What?" I questioned unaware of what I did.

"You just ripped off a vampire's head." Jared said astonished.

"So? I don't know what came over me and I'm fine."

"You need to leave." Paul told me. I was getting angrier by the second with him.

"Back away slowly from me." I told him.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?"

"I might if you don't back off. So please back away from me."

"No." Next thing I knew I doubled over in pain and charged at him. He quickly changed into his wolf form.

_I'll attack her left. _Paul thought.

I braced for Paul but he came. Someone else was in front of me, protecting me from Paul. I went around him and looked in his eyes. I then felt red, hot anger boiling in me.

_Get back. I thought to everyone hoping they could hear me and they did._

"_Drag him back Paul." I told him and he complied._

_When he was out of the way, I told them that I was sorry and I had to do something. I forgot about my truck and ran to the Cullen's. I ran to the door and knocked. Alice answered the door looking excited. I went in. They were all there pretending to be like humans._


	4. Chapter 4

"You can give up the act." I told them.

_Can't control it. Need to hunt. _Jasper was thinking.

"Jasper you don't have to. I'll be fine. You have to deal with your blood lust and theirs so don't worry." I told him.

They looked astonished. Their thoughts going one way or another. It was hurting and badly. I crimpled to the floor in pain and put my hands to my head.

_Stop! _I thought. Then the pain was gone. _Much better._

They just stared at me. This was going to get old fast. Then Alice's eyes went blank and I covered up her vision._ This was bad. _I thought. Edward just looked at me and I smiled wide at him.

"What's happening?" Emmett whined.

"Oh. He's just mad that he couldn't see the vision Alice had and he didn't understand what I was thinking." I told them.

"You can do _that_." Emmett had said while jumping up and down like a little girl.

Then I ran out the door and to the yard. There they were. The rest of the coven was here.

"Get back." I told the Cullens. "Please."

They did and then I doubled over in pain but quickly got up. They started forward towards me but I was ready for them.

_Who is this person? Did she kill Victoria?_ He thought.

I smirked and thought at him. _Yes, I did and my name is Jade._

He charged at me and I braced for it but there he was suspended in midair. I love my powers because I can protect anyone and myself I want without harming them. I can stop time but only on a group of people until I want to, read your mind, project my thoughts in to your mind, feel and control emotions, and send blasts of energy your way that can light you on fire like the Fourth of July and much more. I just held him there for a while. Then I released him and made him feel angry at the other coven member. It was fun for me but surprising for the Cullens. They fought until the death. Then Laurent, I think that's his name, came after me but he didn't even make it all the way to me. When he caught on fire, he screamed trying to get the flames off. I froze him so I could keep an eye on him. Once he was almost gone, I went and put James on the flames. I heard his name in the red head's mind, Victoria, before I killed her.

"Are you alright? Hello?" I asked the Cullens. "Great I did it again."

I had an idea. I would go shopping alone without Alice and Rosalie and take the boys to a sports shop where I would get them clothes that weren't designer. Just then Alice had a vision and tackled me. Yes, it worked. I was laughing the whole time and so was Edward.

"What made the little pixie mad?" Emmett said.

"I made the decision of taking the boys shopping in a sports store and buying you guys clothing that wasn't designer without Alice and Rosalie." I said while laughing. "I did it so you guys would snap out of it. It worked. Really, Alice I wouldn't shop without you. If I did I would buy books." I continued.

"Oh. Sorry for jumping on you. I don't like being excluded from shopping." Alice pouted.

"It's okay." I said with sympathy. "Let's go. Come on Rosalie, or we're leaving you and taking Emmett."

"Yeah!" Emmett screamed.

"No!" Rosalie screamed at the same time as Emmett.

They raced towards Edward's Volvo and they were about to run into it when they froze. I went over to them and dragged them away from the Volvo, to the river that ran past their house. I drug them into the river, got out and unfroze them. They went down to the bottom of the river because I dragged them over in one of the deep parts by their house. Everyone was laughing when they got out.

"Edward did it." I said trying to blame someone besides me.

Rosalie quickly saw my wet clothes and started towards me. I ran, laughing at her. She fell behind. I stopped to catch my breath but I didn't need to. If I ran like this before I would have passed out. I threw my inhaler far into the forest. I heard Emmett and Rosalie coming. I ducked at just the right time and they flew over me. I ran away towards the treaty line.

_Quil can you hear me? I'm by the treaty line near the forest. I thought towards him._

_In a few minutes, Quil was there with everyone right behind him. Embry looked worried and Paul looked angry as Paul. I smirked at the thought of what he could possible do to me. The rest of the Cullens finally caught up with us._

"_What are we doing here, Jade?" Quil asked me._

"_The rest of the red head's coven showed up at the Cullen's house. I made one attack at his coven member. Once that was done, I killed the last one by lighting him on fire. I threw the pieces of the other one on the fire." I told them._

"_Was that it?" Sam asked._

"_That's everything important. I ran this way because I was being chased by Emmett and Rosalie." I said trying to stifle my laughter._

"_Why is that so funny?" Jared asked me._

"_They were about to run into Edward's car so I froze them and drug them to a deep part in the river by their house. When I got out, I unfroze them and they got soaked. They got out and chased me around for a while until they fell behind. When they caught up to me, they dove at me but I ducked and ran this way to get away from them." When I told them the whole situation, they cracked up laughing._

_When everyone was calmed down, we went our separate ways. I went to Jake's to get my truck and head home. While I was driving towards Forks, I'd saw something in my review mirror. It was there all the way to my house. When I got out of my truck, I was surprised to see my old friend Jean Grey from Rochester, New York._

"_Jean, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Rochester!" I exclaimed._

"_I came to see how you were doing with your 'gifts'." Jean told me._

"_Oh. Well I only had two outbursts but I controlled them enough not to hurt the people I was protecting." I said when I realized this._

"_Really?" Jean asked suspiciously._

"_And to play around with some friends. Don't worry; my powers wouldn't be able to hurt them unless I was mad at them." I told her before she could read my mind._

"_You need to be careful. They could do experiments on you. I don't want to…" She started but I cut her off._

"_They're not like that. They are like the other humans. They're not even human, for Pete's sakes." I told her._

"_Really what are they then? If I may ask." _

"_They're vampires. Okay, that's why I can't hurt them when I'm not angry." I screamed at her, close to blowing up and leveling this whole block._

"_Please back away. I'm about to lose control and level this whole area." I pleaded with her. "Please." A single tear fell from my face as she went._

_I ran into the forest to get to the river. When I got there, I climbed a pine and sat on one of the branches crying because I was going to hurt my family, Jean, and innocent families on my block. I stayed there for four hours, when I fell asleep and Jasper found me on my branch. _

_When I woke up, I was in the Cullen house on their couch with a blanket over me while Jasper was watching me. I got up and looked around._

"_How did I get here?" I asked Jasper._

"_I found you near the river in a pine. I was coming home from hunting." Jasper told me with a pained look on his face._

"_What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked seeing the pain on his face_

"_I don't know what to get Alice for our anniversary. I want to surprise her but with her gift I know she'll see what I'll get her."_

"_Jasper, how about you and me go shopping and act like you're helping me find something for my sister. When we find something that she'll like, I'll buy it and take it home until it's time to give it to her. Okay?" I said solving his problem._

_I heard shuffling upstairs and I tried to go to the door but Jasper wouldn't let me. I tried to get around him, but he hit me in the side. I crumpled up in pain, but quickly stood up and punched him in the jaw. I heard a crack but I didn't break my hand. I stood there in shock. He stared at me. I suddenly felt eyes on my back. I turned and I had just seen the rest of the Cullens standing there in shock._

"_How did you do that?" Carlisle asked me._

"_Sit down. This is a long story." I said in gloom. "But first, I want to show you something. Emmett come here. Punch as hard as you can." He stared at me like I was crazy._


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be fine. Do it." I told him. He punched me as hard as he could and I twisted my face up in pain but was over in a few seconds.

They stared in shock as I recovered. I had a vision of Jean getting hurt. I ran out the door and to the treaty line.

_Embry, is there a lady that can lift you up there? _I thought to him as I ran to find her.

_Yes there is. _Embry thought.

I found the place where she was at and looked for her. When I found her, I went over to her and tried to set her free.

"Jean, can you hear me. _Jean?_" I screamed at her. There was no answer from her.

I looked around and saw the pack. I ran over to them but they backed away.

"Let her go." I cried. "Please let her go."

"No, you told an outsider about us." Sam said with authority.

"She is just like me. She can move things with her mind and read your mind a little." I stated the fact of this.

"Really? Show me then." Sam released her.

I walked up to her to tried and wake her up. Once I did, I told her what to do. She nodded in agreement. I backed up and nodded to her to lift me up. I felt myself floating up off the ground. I heard the gasps of amazement from the pack. I told her to let me down. She dropped me and I was falling from 40 feet up. Thank goodness that I can teleport myself to the ground without getting harmed.

"Okay. Now that's done. We need to go to the treaty line so I can explain to you and the Cullens." I said with a longing to get this over.

"Fine. We will listen, but if we don't like what we hear, we will destroy you." Sam said with no regret.

_Jean. Go get some of the others. We need them to help us_. I thought._ Wait don't. I got a better idea._

_Professor Xavier can you hear me?_ I thought trying to make it go to Rochester.

_Jade is that you? _Charles Xavier thought. Charles is the founder of Xavier's School for the Gifted.

_Yes. Can you send some of the X-Men here? Just Scott, Storm, and Logan. Please I need to explain to some friends about my past._

_Sure. Where are you?_

_Forks, Washington. Can you come to? Jean is here and she might explode if they tick her off._

_All right, we'll be there._

_I'll teleport you just get together in one place so I can get you to me. _

"_Let's go. Everything is in order." I say._

_We head to the treaty line and wait. I run a little past the line so Alice can see me but head back to the line. When I get there, I concentrate really hard to teleport them here from Rochester._

"_Ah. Thank you Jade. Is everyone here?" Charles asks._

"_I'll go find the Cullens." I tell him._

"_I'll go with you." Storm protested._

"_No thanks. I'll be fine." I tell her._

_She started to protest, but I was already gone._

_When I reached the house, they were there still. I punched Emmett and ran. I heard him run after me. When I got to the treaty line, I stepped on the line. Not in Cullen territory, not in Quileute land either. I waited until they all got there before I started._

"_Why don't we all introduce ourselves? The X-Men can say either one." I say so no one would get confused._


End file.
